Fluidic oscillators have been proposed as a basis for fluid, and especially liquid, flow meters. Fluidic oscillators have the advantage that they have no moving parts and therefore potentially have a longer operating life compared with mechanical flowmeters.
The relevant characteristic of a fluidic oscillator is that the frequency of oscillation of fluid flowing through the oscillator is related to the rate of fluid flow. The flow meter operates by measuring this frequency.
The above mentioned methods do not allow for accurate measurement of reverse flow through the meter.
It is an object of at least one of the preferred embodiments of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the deficiencies of the prior art, or at least to provide a suitable alternative thereto.